


О привычках и их жертвах

by Lisa_Lis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Плачущий Ямазаки — это чуть менее страшно, чем смеющийся Фурухаши. Хара рассчитывал увидеть подобное примерно никогда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О привычках и их жертвах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на mini OTP Wars 2.0 для YamaHara Team.  
> Бета - monmorensy.

Первый их поцелуй получается откровенно паршивым. Хара рассчитывал, что Ямазаки вывернется из его объятий, даст ему в нос или просто даст. Но он никак не думал, что тот станет плакать. Плачущий Ямазаки — это чуть менее страшно, чем смеющийся Фурухаши. Хара рассчитывал увидеть подобное примерно никогда.

Не переставая целовать удивленно приоткрытые губы, Хара представляет все ужасы этой параллельной Вселенной. Ханамия, бинтующий колено Киёши Теппею, выспавшийся, патлатый и тупой, как пробка, Сето, честно играющая команда Кирисаки Дайичи. Или вот, Ямазаки, у которого скатывается по лицу прозрачная слеза.

Хара ловит ее большим пальцем и растирает по горячей, покрасневшей щеке. Ямазаки вдруг отмирает, хлопает рыжими ресницами и резко отскакивает в сторону. Пока Хара думал над превратностями судьбы, он забыл об основах: не расслабляться и ставить блок. 

— Т-ты! Какого хера, к-какого, мать твою…

— Ямазаки-кун, — спешно перебивает Хара, боясь стать свидетелем самой настоящей истерики. Нет, такого он точно не переживет. — Я же не думал, что ты так отреагируешь!

Он примирительно вскидывает руки, желая показать, что не собирается больше приставать. По крайней мере, пока.

— Как мне, блядь, реагировать?! Т-ты…

На этот раз Ямазаки перебивает себя сам — оглушительно чихает, нелепо мотнув головой. Хара уже хочет снова попытаться вставить пару слов, как Ямазаки чихает снова. И еще раз. Еще и еще.

Слезы текут по лицу Ямазаки двумя ручьями — раньше Хара даже не подозревал, что так бывает. Чихание все не прекращается, Ямазаки краснеет пуще прежнего и, кажется, вот-вот начнет задыхаться. Не то чтобы Хару легко сбить с толку, но к таким экстремальным ситуациям жизнь его не готовила. Сначала рыдающий, а после еще и чихающий Ямазаки кажется чем-то вроде самодельной взрывчатки: хрен знает, как сработает и сработает ли вообще.

К счастью, именно в этот момент в раздевалку заходит Фурухаши. Он мгновенно оценивает ситуацию своим бесстрастным взглядом, роется в сумке и подает бутылку с водой — Харе. Хара, как очень вежливый и очень охуевший мальчик, сдержанно благодарит и только потом вспоминает, что надо бы спасать Ямазаки. Тот уже не только чихал, но и периодически закашливался.

Хара спешно свинчивает крышку, от волнения расплескивая полбутылки себе на футболку, и бросается к Ямазаки. Тот, видимо, еще помня о событиях пятиминутной давности, отскакивает и хорошенько прикладывается о стену. Хара ругается, хватает его за нижнюю челюсть и заливает воду насильно, хотя и старается не утопить. Пожалуй, будет обидно, если их первый, пусть и такой идиотский поцелуй, станет последним.

К счастью, его опасения не оправдываются, и Ямазаки немного приходит в себя. Хара жадно смотрит, как ходит ходуном острый кадык, и на пару секунд залипает. Так часто бывает, стоит ему посмотреть на Ямазаки.

— Хара-кун, он сейчас захлебнется, — равнодушно сообщает Фурухаши, во второй раз спасая бедному Ямазаки жизнь.

Хара наконец-то перестает сдавливать пальцами челюсть Ямазаки, отводит бутылку от его лица и отступает на шаг. Немного подумав, увеличивает дистанцию втрое. Тот тяжело дышит, охренело выкатывая глаза, пытается что-то сказать и снова чихает. К счастью, только один раз.

— Похоже на аллергию, — заключает Фурухаши, а Харе чудятся в его диагнозе равнодушные нотки патологоанатома. — Что он пил или ел?

Фурухаши сообразительно обращается именно к Харе, и тот, не задумываясь, отвечает:

— Он — ничего. Я жвачку ел.

Брови Фурухаши на секунду приподнимаются, ровно на миллиметр, а губы кривятся в подобии усмешки. 

— Ямазаки-кун, советую больше не угощаться жвачкой Хары, — говорит он, продолжая пристально смотреть на Хару. В стылом взгляде чудится одобрение. — Я, собственно, книгу забыл. 

Он подходит к своему ящику и достает оттуда маленькую книжку. Напоследок кивнув Харе, Фурухаши выскальзывает из раздевалки и плотно прикрывает за собой дверь. Хара принимает это за пожелание удачи.

— Ты, — выдавливает из себя Ямазаки, все такой же красный и натужно дышащий. — Не подходи ко мне со своей жвачкой.

Он зло сверкает глазами, щурится и уходит к душевым, чтобы умыться. Хара не остается его ждать, потому что говорить с Ямазаки бесполезно, а целовать нельзя. Выход приходит на ум только один: от жвачки придется избавиться. Он расстроено вздыхает, не желая отказываться от любимой привычки, но отказываться от Ямазаки хочется еще меньше. В конце концов, он даже поспорил с Сето, чтобы набраться решимости. Наверное, в эту решимость должна входить готовность пожертвовать всем. Даже жвачкой.

Зато Ямазаки наконец прокололся, сказав не подходить к нему именно со жвачкой, а не вообще.   
Хара довольно улыбается, расправляет плечи и решает зайти в супермаркет у дома. У Хары есть план.

 

***

Ямазаки смотрит на него, как на клинического идиота, и хмурится. Обычно этим взглядом награждаются очередные дураки, играющие против Кирисаки Дайичи и вещающие что-то о честной игре. Сегодня повезло Харе.

— Ну же, попробуй вот эту. Здесь состав отличается, я читал.

Он краснеет под просящим взглядом Хары и пристальными — Фурухаши и Сето. Кажется, последний тоже в курсе вчерашнего, а еще им обоим весело. Харе не весело совершенно, потому что без жвачки Хара не может, а губы Ямазаки снились ему всю ночь. Просыпаться в мокрых трусах неприятно так же, как упускать свой шанс.

— Зачем бы мне? Я просто не буду… — Ямазаки мнется, переступает с ноги на ногу и наконец-то подбирает отмазку, — …жевать.

Хара ласково улыбается. В прошлый раз Ямазаки проболтался, и теперь-то Хара знает, что их отношения не безнадежны. Ну, как отношения — для начала он хочет нормально поцеловаться. А там как пойдёт.

Пробовать жвачку с риском для жизни Ямазаки отказывается наотрез, и когда Хара уже хочет применить силу, в их спор встревает Фурухаши. Монотонный рассказ об осложнениях, анафилактическом шоке, усилении симптомов при повторной встрече с аллергеном пугает даже Хару.

— Ладно, — говорит Хара, выдувает свой последний розовый пузырь и сплевывает жвачку в корзину. 

Он демонстративно выворачивает карманы и кладет все свое добро в шкафчик. Выбросить не поднимается рука, да и дома, наверное, можно будет пожевать.

В торжественной тишине в раздевалку заглядывает Ханамия. Он мгновенно оценивает обстановку и интересуется:

— Хороните кого?

— Вроде того, — отзывается Фурухаши, по-прежнему глядя на Хару. Хотя, наверняка сказать о направлении его взгляда сложно.

— Через минуту я буду хоронить вас утроенной тренировкой, — почти нежно проговаривает Ханамия и скалится. — Вы опаздываете, ребятки. А ведь второй состав уже в зале.

Обещаниям, а вернее угрозам Ханамии можно верить, поэтому Хара очень быстро забывает о жвачке и всех своих проблемах. Главное — не опоздать. И не забыть дотащить до зала остолбеневшего Ямазаки. 

 

***

Хара не думал, что отказаться от многолетней привычки так сложно. Он не может сосредоточиться на оранжевом мяче, на приказах Ханамии, на самых простых передачах. Рот кажется слишком пустым, Хара по привычке то и дело начинает перебирать челюстями и пару раз больно прикусывает правую щеку. Вкус крови немного приводит его в чувство, ровно настолько, чтобы Ханамия перестал смотреть волком и обратил свое драгоценное внимание на кого-то другого. Например, на лажающего Ямазаки или Сето, который засыпал от бездействия. Второй состав играет на другой половине поля, а ребята со скамейки запасных только молча удивляются происходящему с командой. Не задавать вопросы в Кирисаки Дайичи — одно из первых правил выживания.

На месте категорически не стоится. Хара бегает по полю, мельтешит и мешается. Стоит ему оказаться возле Ямазаки, как руки сами тянутся коснуться его плеча, придержать за локоть, мельком провести пальцами по вспотевшему загривку. Ямазаки всякий раз вздрагивает, отступает на шаг и очень старательно следит за игрой. При этом Ханамия очень старательно следит за ними обоими, и Харе в конце концов приходится отступить. Пару раз он ловит себя на том, что тянется руками ко рту. Грызть ногти — это уже ни в какие ворота. 

 

В раздевалке Хара мечется, боясь подойти к шкафчику и отчаянно этого желая. Хара преодолевает. Никак иначе это не назовешь, потому что у него, даже во сне жующего край подушки, начинается самая натуральная ломка. Он четыре раза завязывает шнурки и развязывает их снова, все никак не решаясь взять из своего ящика обувь и одежду.

Раздевалка быстро пустеет, остается только основной состав. Ханамия до сих пор не вышел из зала — после проигрыша Сейрин он вдруг стал тренироваться дополнительно. И гонять команду в два раза интенсивнее. Сето и Фурухаши, как назло, медлят — наверное, рассчитывают на интересное зрелище. У них в команде такое зовется поддержкой.

Хара увлеченно кусает нижнюю губу, гипнотизируя дверцу шкафчика.

— Ладно, давай сюда свои жвачки, попробую, — подает вдруг голос Ямазаки, и Хара наконец-то переводит взгляд на него, обалдевший и растерянный. Ямазаки недовольно хмурится, смотрит исподлобья, и ворчит: — Сам возьму.

Как ни в чем ни бывало он открывает чужой шкафчик и вытаскивает одну из упаковок. Не дожидаясь, пока Фурухаши опять начнет описывать возможные последствия, он закидывает одну пластинку в рот и быстро жует. Хара с замиранием сердца смотрит, как Ямазаки работает челюстями, и думает, что теперь-то Ямазаки никуда не денется. Наверное, он все-таки не против повторить поцелуй, раз уж пошел на такой риск.

К счастью, с Ямазаки ровным счетом ничего не происходит даже минут пять спустя. Хара улыбается, но прежде, чем он успевает перекрыть все пути отхода, Ямазаки бросает ему оставшуюся жвачку.

— Ты жуй, а я пошел. Всем пока.

За дверью он скрывается быстро, будто сбегая. И это совсем не входит в планы Хары.

— Не думал, что ты такой робкий, Хара-кун, — подает голос Фурухаши из своего угла.

— Любовь зла, — говорит Сето, едко посмеиваясь.

Хара давно уже привык к беззлобным подколкам, поэтому никак не реагирует и смотрит на упаковку жвачки. Его любимая. Не одна из тех, которые он купил на замену, а именно любимая. 

Он вылетает в коридор на всех парах, пытаясь догнать Ямазаки. Варианта два: либо он уже стек где-нибудь по стеночке, потому что организм отреагировал медленнее, либо аллергия у него не на жвачку.

Догнав вполне себе живого Ямазаки у самого выхода, Хара с радостью понимает, что все-таки второе. Схватить за плечо, припереть к ближайшей стенке — дело привычное. 

Ямазаки не сопротивляется. Он только смотрит настороженно с чуть приоткрытым ртом, забыв о своей жвачке.

— Это моя любимая, между прочим, — не придумав ничего лучше, тянет Хара, склоняясь к его лицу.

— Отбери, — ухмыляется Ямазаки и не отводит взгляд. Но краснеет — ушами и скулами.

Харе не нужно предлагать дважды. И, хотя он все еще опасается повторения прошлого раза, он прижимается к Ямазаки ближе и целует крепко сжатые губы. Хара привык целоваться с девчонками, которые сами вешаются на шею, скользят языком к нему в рот и фальшиво стонут. Ямазаки — это другое. Он поддается, только когда Хара больно прикусывает его нижнюю губу; кусает в ответ, проходится языком, зализывая, и Хара секунду мешкает. Этого хватает Ямазаки, чтобы перехватить инициативу, неопытно и напористо. Хара думает о том, что главное — желание, а опыт придет, и он Ямазаки с этим поможет. Не то чтобы безвозмездно, но охотно.

Ямазаки вцепляется пальцами в его влажную от пота футболку и сам притягивает к себе еще ближе. Хара увлеченно исследует языком его рот, не зная, что нравится ему больше: мятный вкус жвачки или все-таки сам поцелуй. Оглаживая ровный ряд зубов, сталкиваясь языками и скользя по твердому нёбу, Хара решает, что второе.

За спиной слышатся шаги и голос Сето:

— Я же говорил, что мы рановато.

Ямазаки дергается, пытаясь вывернуться из объятий, но безуспешно: во третий раз Хару не проведешь. 

— Ханамия уже закончил с тренировкой, так что вы не задерживайтесь здесь, — монотонно сообщает Фурухаши. И почти нежно добавляет: — Педики.

Хара не оборачивается, беззлобно тычет фак из-за спины и ухмыляется в губы Ямазаки. Впрочем, поспешить все-таки стоит: как отреагирует Ханамия сказать сложно, но, возможно, видеть их целующимися он все-таки не хочет. А заставлять Ханамию делать то, что в его планы не входит - опасно и непредсказуемо.

Сето и Фурухаши скрываются за поворотом, будто ничего и не видели, а Хара наконец-то отлипает от Ямазаки и заботливо спрашивает:

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? 

— Как педик, — ворчит Ямазаки, все еще красный как вареный рак, но не отводит взгляд.

Хара смеется, перекатывая во рту все-таки отобранный комочек жвачки, и объясняет:

— Я вообще-то насчет аллергии. Ты мою обычную жвачку взял.

Ямазаки вскидывает брови и замирает. Напряженный мыслительный процесс буквально написан на его лице, и Хара с трудом сдерживает смех.

— Может, у тебя на что другое аллергия?

— Я не ел арахис, я же не дебил, — возмущается Ямазаки.

Все наконец-то становится на свои места и Хара все-таки ржет, от души хлопая Ямазаки по плечу и утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в шею. Иногда Ямазаки не придурок, а непроходимый тупица — арахис ел сам Хара незадолго до того как полезть целоваться.

Ямазаки укладывает ему тяжелую ладонь на плечо и вкрадчиво проговаривает куда-то в макушку:

— Зато я убедился в серьёзности твоих намерений.

Смех застревает у Хары в горле, а вдоль позвоночника пробегает табун мурашек — такого удара он не ждал. Ямазаки, простой и бесхитростный, тоже может поддеть. Пусть не расчетливо, по ходу дела, но очень даже эффектно. Об этом стоило подумать раньше: не зря же они играют в одной команде. 

— Но жвачку твою мятную я терпеть не могу.

Смеется Хара ровно до тех пор, пока мимо них не проходит Ханамия. Он не говорит ни слова, но в голове Хары само собой звучит обещание направить их энергию в другое русло.

Хара с Ямазаки, не сговариваясь, решают, что едкое «педики», сказанное напоследок, им только послышалось. Как и понимающий смешок капитана.


End file.
